Hate To Feel
by wbfanatic4eva
Summary: This is a MaDi story told in the vain of You've Got Mail. Mac and Dick have always hated each other. Nothing was ever going to change that. Just because their 2 best friends were back together DOES NOT mean they had to like each other... They could be cordial in public and hate each other in private. But what happens when they stop hating each other?


**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING! These characters belong to the brilliant Rob Thomas. If I owned them trust me MaDi would have been canon. The plot is borrowed from the movie You've Got Mail, so I don't own that either. (Also some spoilers for that movie if you've never seen it)**

Mac was so excited to FINALLY be meeting the man with whom she'd been emailing nonstop for the past six months. As she looked herself in the mirror she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to a certain blonde surfer. Was she secretly hoping he would be the one meeting her later on today? No, that thought couldn't possibly be on her mind. "Get it together Mackenzie" she chastised herself. "You're going to meet maybe the man of your dreams today, stop thinking about Richard Casablancas Jr." A knock on the door quickly brought Mac out of her silly thoughts. She went to answer the door and was startled to fine the blonde that had been occupying her thoughts more than she cared to admit over the past few weeks standing there.

"Hey Dick I was just..." Mac began

"Don't do it, don't go." Dick interrupted her.

"Dick, what are you talking about?"

Dick began pacing back and forth across Mac's hardwood floor, mumbling to himself things Mac could not make out. First she just let him pace, watching him, and trying not to marvel in the beauty that was his body. Mac knew Dick wasn't very good with words so she wanted to give him the time to say whatever it was that he came here to say. After a full two minutes of watching pace back and forth Mac began to grow impatient. She knew that she had to get going soon or she would be late. Not to mention the fact that she was not completely finished getting ready yet, her makeup was only half done and she hadn't even started on her hair yet, not that it took too long now a days, short hair really was the way to go. Mac tentatively stepped forward reaching out her arm to stop Dick's pacing. "Dick, what is this all about? What are you doing here?" She asked meekly, almost afraid to hear what his answer would be.

He stepped forward and looked deeply into her eyes, releasing a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Repeating his earlier statement, "don't go." he said simply.

"GO WHERE?!" Mac was so confused by his weird behavior, and growing more and more frustrated by the moment. She truly had NO idea what he was talking about. And did they really have to discuss this now? Didn't he know she was on her way to meet... Then it suddenly clicked in her brain what he was trying to say. Her eyes grew big as the realization hit her "Dick" she began "why wouldn't I go meet him? I have been waiting months for this moment."

"You know sometimes I wonder..." he began vaguely.

"What" she asked, was he always so difficult to understand?

"Well... if I hadn't been Dick Casablancas, former playboy idiot, brother of Cassidy. And you hadn't been Cindy Mackenzie, tech genius, former girlfriend of Cassidy... and you and I had just met..."

"I know" Mac cut him off.

"Yeah, I would have asked for your number, and I wouldn't have been able to wait twenty-four hours before calling you and saying 'Hey how about... oh, how about some coffee? Or, you know, drinks? Or dinner? Or a movie... for as long as we both shall live?"

Mac felt like she couldn't breathe with the weight of his words weighing on her like an elephant standing on her heart. "Dick" she tried to stop him from saying anymore.

But he continued on like he hadn't even heard her little interruption. "And you and I would have never hated each other. And the only thing we'd fight about would be which movie to watch on Netflix on a Saturday night."

Mac chuckled lightly to herself "Well, who fights about that?"

"Well, some people. Not us."

"We would never." she caught herself responding despite everything in her screaming for her to shut up.

"If only" Dick concluded.

Mac felt like the walls were closing in on her. She knew she had to get out of here because this was all becoming too much for her. Unfinished hair and make up be damned. "I gotta go" she mumbled as she started backing away towards the door.

Dick stepped forward and put his hand out to stop her from opening the door. "Let me ask you something. How can you forgive this guy for standing you up and not forgive me for one minor indiscretion eight years ago?"

Mac suddenly shot up in her bed looking around the room to make sure she was in fact in her own she saw the clock on her night stand and lavender sheet that she loved so much she knew she was home. She chuckled lightly to herself "It was just a dream" she said. But why was she having dreams about Dick coming to her door and 'You've Got Mail'ing her? Why did the thought both excite and terrify her? Mac needed to get up and get some air. "How did I get here?" She asked herself out loud. In order to answer that question Mac thought back to six months ago, how was it possible that so much had changed in just six few months...

 **Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue or not. I had this idea in my head for a while now and I just feel like there is never enough MaDi so I decided to try my hand at this. This is my first foray into fanfiction, so please be nice. I have been reading them for years but never wrote one. So I will openly except your criticisms and suggests, as long as it's useful and not like "you suck" or anything LOL. And if you have something you want to talk about feel free to PM me. Thanks for taking the time out to read this**


End file.
